


The Game

by kyjr



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyjr/pseuds/kyjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamapi was waiting for Jin in his dressing room when Jin's manager, Ueda Tatsuya, arrived, daring him to a game. But Yamapi never expected it to end like this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Game

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://kyjr.livejournal.com/10299.html) and [here](http://kingdom-lights.livejournal.com/4919.html#cutid1)

Yamapi was waiting for Jin in his dressing room, quietly flicking through some old magazines of his. He was bored - he didn't know why Jin insisted on him being there as the other recorded yet another song. Yamapi was just waiting for Jin to come back so they could go to dinner together, as was planned weeks ago. Worming his way in on Jin's busy schedule was what he did best.

He was still sitting there half an hour later, when the door opened. Yamapi leapt up, sighing in relief.

" _Finally,_ " he said, only to come face-to-face with Jin's manager. "Oh...sorry, I thought you were Jin."

The other shook his head. "Sorry to disappoint you," he said, his voice low and melodic. He was shorter than Yamapi, with pale skin and full lips. His straight copper hair framed his face perfectly. And those eyes. They were a dark brown colour, not quite black, but endless.

"...Hi," Yamapi stammered out after a while, realising that he was staring at the other.

"Hello," he said coolly, moving to set his bag on the couch before moving to make himself a coffee. Yamapi shook his head when the other offered to make him one.

"I'm not much of a coffee fan," he said.

"Neither am I, but when you work with someone like Akanishi..."

Yamapi laughed. "What's your name?"

The man turned, setting those eyes upon Yamapi's own. "Ueda Tatsuya. Yours?"

"Yamashita Tomohisa. But Jin calls me--"

"--Yamapi," he finished, pouring the boiling water into his cup. "The best friend, I suppose?"

"That'd be me - why, what's he said?" Yamapi asked, immediately suspicious. Ueda laughed.

"Nothing, nothing. Just something about you turning giggly when you get drunk," Ueda responded, blowing on his coffee and moving to sit upon the table, as Yamapi sat back down on the couch.

"Yeah, well - that's only slightly embarrassing," Yamapi said, laughing slightly.

Ueda chuckled. "It's fine. I wouldn't mind seeing that for myself," he added in a playful tone, and Yamapi's breath caught in his throat.

"What?" he coughed out, looking up to see Ueda peering at him over the top of his coffee. "Nothing."

"Do you usually flirt with people you've just met?" Yamapi asked, laughing nervously.

"Not at all," Ueda answered firmly.

"Oh."

Ueda smirked, and the room went quiet, except for Ueda slowly sipping at his coffee and Yamapi flipping magazine pages that he wasn't really reading.

"Wh--when will Jin be done?" Yamapi coughed, clearing his throat. Ueda looked thoughtful.

"Whenever he gets the lyrics right," was the reply, and he slid off the table. Yamapi watched as Ueda washed the cup and set it aside, coming back to rest his lower back against the table. "How long have you been waiting?"

"A few hours," Yamapi said. "But it's alright, really. I have nothing else better to do." It took Yamapi a while, but he realised that Ueda was just watching him. He looked over slowly, meeting his eyes. "What?"

"Nothing. You just... seem like an interesting person."

"Oh, I'm really not," Yamapi laughed. Ueda just smiled. "There's not much to me - food, water, Jin, work..."

"Let's play a game, until Jin comes," Ueda said, then.

"Uh...okay..."

"We both say a question each. The person who asks the question decides whether or not they like the answer, and then you step forward. Got it?" Ueda asked.

"This makes no sense--"

"Oh come on, what else are you gonna do?" Ueda said, one eyebrow raised. With one foot crossed over the other like that, his arms beside him as he rested upon the table, he looked amazing.

"True."

"Right then - dogs or cats?"

"Uh... dogs?"

"Step," Ueda commanded, and Yamapi stood up, taking a step. "Your turn."

Yamapi thought for a while. "Hmm... Favourite colour?"

"Boring," Ueda complained, "Blue." Yamapi took a step. "Music?"

"Anything."

"Step."

"Why did you choose this job?" Yamapi asked, and Ueda looked at him.

"Because I love music. I-- it's-- it's difficult to explain," Ueda answered, after a while, and Yamapi grinned, feet firmly planted on the ground. Ueda grimaced. "Fine. It's my turn, right? Enough of the stupid questions. What type of girl do you like?"

Yamapi was kind of thrown with the question. "Uh... I usually like girls who have---"

"Don't move."

"Wha--"

"Your turn," Ueda said in a cold voice.

"Uh...okay..." Yamapi said, confused. "What type of girls do _you_ like?"

"I don't," came Ueda's simple reply, and really, it explained a lot. "Do you like guys - at all?"

Yamapi was going to shake his head, was going to deny it, but as he watched the man in front of him, he was torn. "I-- don't _think_ so..." he said eventually, and Ueda gave a small smile.

"Acceptable," he said, and Yamapi took another step.

"What kinds of guys do you like?" Yamapi had to ask, earning raised eyebrows from the other.

"Any type, really... I like guys who are taller than me, nice body, nice face..." Ueda trailed off, and sighed, smiling slightly. "But I think I really like guys who are beautiful on the inside."

Yamapi nodded, and took a large step forward, causing Ueda to arch his eyebrows again. "Because you were honest," Yamapi said, and had to look away, as Ueda's eyes were shining.

"Okay," he said softly. "If you did like guys, which kind do you think you'd like?" he asked, playfully.

"Uh... someone-- um... I don't know, really. Maybe-- maybe someone like you," Yamapi stuttered out, and Ueda's eyes flickered up to his own.

"Take two steps," Ueda said, voice a mere whisper. Yamapi took two large steps towards the other.

"My turn, right?" Yamapi asked. Three or so more steps and he would be directly infront of the other. Ueda nodded, and Yamapi thought for a moment. "What are you thinking right now?"

"That I would really like to see you drunk..." Ueda said, hand on his chin as he watched Yamapi, who turned red under the scrutiny. "Are you gonna take a step?"

Yamapi decided that he should probably step forward, so he did. Two more.

"It's your turn, now," Yamapi said.

"That it is. What were you reading over there?"

"Nothing much," Yamapi said, slightly confused by the innocent question, when Ueda's eyes were dark and playful. "Just some interviews Jin did a while ago."

"Step," the other ordered, and he did. One more. "My turn."

"Last one--"

"Will you kiss me?"

Yamapi looked wide-eyed at Ueda, stunned. "Wha-- what?" was all he could really utter, as he stared at Ueda's dark eyes.

"So? What's your answer?" Ueda looked up at him from under his bangs, defiantly lifting his chin up at Yamapi and challenging him with his eyes. He uncrossed his legs, now standing with both feet on the ground and his arms still supporting him on the table behind him.

Yamapi's heart was racing. He couldn't deny that he was attracted to him. There was something incredibly sensual about the way he was looking up at him; the way he was unblinkingly meeting his gaze. Before he knew it, he had stepped forward, resting his hands on either side of Ueda's legs. Ueda just watched him.

Yamapi took a deep, shuddering breath, and Ueda gave a small smile. Yamapi leant forward, stomach doing backflips as Ueda's face came closer to his own. "Well?" Ueda murmured, lips inches away from Yamapi's, "You haven't answered my question yet."

Yamapi leant down further, finally pressing his lips against Ueda's. The other made a surprised noise, but soon sighed and leant into the kiss, spreading his legs slightly so Yamapi could press his body closer.

Ueda lifted his arms from the table, and wound them around Yamapi's neck. Yamapi himself grabbed ahold of Ueda's waist, pushing him back slightly so he was now sitting upon the table. Ueda groaned, deepening the kiss, and Yamapi had to pull back after a while, needing air. Ueda looked up at him with an undescribable emotion in his eyes. "That's a great answer," he smirked, and pecked Yamapi on the nose before kissing him again, softly.

"What the-- _Yamapi? Ueda?"_ Yamapi and Ueda separated in a hurry, looking to the door for the source of the voice. Jin stood there, hand still on the doorknob, with a shocked look on his face. "What are you two _doing_?"

"Pla-- playing a game," Yamapi replied, stuttering.

It was hard to concentrate when there was someone kissing your neck.

　

\--the end  



End file.
